


The Homosexual Ramblings of Infinite

by BlueBearsAndFierceFoxes



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Bottom Sungjong, Canon Compliant, Character Inner Ramblings, Descriptive Thoughts About Sex, F/M, M/M, Not So Descriptive Mentions of Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Slight Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBearsAndFierceFoxes/pseuds/BlueBearsAndFierceFoxes
Summary: When you put seven young men in a group and basically force them to be around each other, and ONLY each other, day in and day out, you shouldn't be surprised when six of them start to develop less than pure thoughts towards their youngest, and most feminine member.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so basically this is just a piece I decided to work on during my Spring Break. Sungjong is my favorite member of Infinite and he doesn't get enough love around here, so this is just a work that looks at the potential thoughts and feelings the other six members of the group could have towards Sungjong, say if their sexuality was more fluid than we'd expect. Even though Sungjong is my favorite I don't plan to actually examine or write about his thoughts, but maybe I will at the end, but for now he's just the point of focus. Some of you may think characterization (can you even call it that if it's based on real people?) is completely off base, but that's the beauty of fiction, you can make it go wherever you want. No bashing of any kind is meant with this piece, and it's just for (hopefully harmless) fun.

If you could ask Sunggyu about the one secret he intended to take to his grave (and actually get an honest answer to) it would involve his (probably unhealthy) attraction to his maknae Sungjong. 

There had been a handful of moments, experiences, and decisions in his life that the eldest of Infinite wasn't proud of, but having Sungjong as a prominent figure in his wank-bank might have just taken the cake and beat out the rest. He couldn't help it alright! I mean, who else was he supposed to fantasize about? The fact of the matter was that when you're trying to debut and then make it as a member of an idol group there are a certain number of roadblocks a company will put in your way that will prevent any growing young male from having a normal, healthy, and manageable grasp of their sexual psyche and desires. Because of this Sunggyu learned fast that you really had to WANT to be an idol, like you shouldn't follow this path because you sucked at math in school, or thought literature and or history was boring, or because you wanted people to think you were cool. NOPE, that desire to perform and be on stage had to be ingrained in your blood, be apart of your damn DNA man.

That's because the first big kick to the groin was the dating ban anyone with authority and power was ready to slap your ass with and remind you of any chance they got. "You're going to be an idol, the only girlfriends you need are your fans!" Yeah, okay, whatever you say mister manager sir. Normally that wouldn't have been a problem and a more readily accepted rule if Sunggyu (and any of the other members with dignity and shame) had porn to turn to, but to really enforce the whole dating ban, all phones and computers, anything with internet access really, would be randomly checked at any given moment when managers asked for them to present their devices. Of course they claimed this was just to make sure the boys weren't doing anything online to also jeopardize their (and all of the staff who were involved and banking on their success) careers, but it felt more like an enforced celibacy policy than anything. It's not that Sunggyu was ashamed of his....tastes...per say, I mean, Sunggyu would defend the merits of a good bukkake scene to the ends of time, and don't even get him started on creampies.....it's just.....well he'd rather not have the staff that managed and fed him, or the Korean Government for that matter, know that he liked seeing a girl get her face and tits glazed over with jizz. Sunggyu really wondered why Korea couldn't just be more lax with their view on pornography, I mean for christ's sake, in Japan it'd be odd if at least one student per classroom didn't eventually end up having an orgasm recorded on camera at some point in their lives, and the US, well fucking hell, their country's number one industry was and is porn; fucking number one man! Sunggyu wasn't saying that those nations were perfect, but hey, at least they had some better ideas and stances when it came to letting your freak flag fly. 

Anyway, enough about other nation's and their fondness for cumshots, and back to Sungjong. Ah yes, the maknae, Sunggyu tried, he really did, he tried very, very, VERY hard not to be attracted to the youngest. He even went so far as to try and shame himself away from those thoughts by telling himself that he knew Sungjong when he was basically a child, at least in his view. However, if telling himself it was shameful was supposed to scare himself off, well wouldn't you know it, it did the damn opposite and made it all the more desirable for him. That's because Sunggyu was attracted to the idea of taking something pure and just totally sullying it, and if by sully he meant covering with his cum.....well...yeah...you get the picture. Sunggyu could have fantasized about literally any girl group member he met or passed by while promoting Infinite's latest album, but really, those interactions were so few and far between, not to mention brief and always professional, that they never really even got close to being enough. Of course there were other alternatives available to him, but each one was ruled out one way or another. Sexting with a female idol was out because no way would he be the dumbass in Infinite to ruin himself if a dick pic of him got leaked (his money was on Dongwoo, Woohyun, or maybe even Sungyeol if that ever happened, god forbid) and watching girl group music videos while rubbing his dick felt lame. Plus, for Sunggyu, Sungjong was RIGHT. THERE. Just right there, nearly 24/7, and proximity can be a REAL bitch to a perpetually horny and stressed out male idol. Plus, if we were being honest, Sunggyu had just that added extra pressure on his plate by being the leader of the group, and Sungjong, if he knew it or not, and it was definitely a not, was helping his leader like any good maknae would; by helping him nut, night after night.

It's just....Sungjong basically was everything Sunggyu wanted, just with female anatomy swapped for a male set, and in desperate times, Sunggyu was willing to overlook that, albeit big, distinction. I mean, Sungjong was so fucking pretty and pale, so soft with skin so smooth and delicate, and he was always swishing around, shaking his hips and ass to those damn girl group songs, all while remaining just small enough for Sunggyu to handle and control, if his dick ever just finally overruled his brain and made him do it that is. Worst of all, no matter what kind of mood Sungjong was in, Sunggyu could easily find a way to turn that into a perverted scenario featuring Infinite's most feminine member. Sungjong was being mouthy and bratty? Well then Sunggyu would love nothing more than to bend Sungjong over his knee and spank his bare ass red into submission before he made the maknae take a slow seat on his cock and ride him to apologize . Sungjong was sad and down? Well then Sunggyu could pull the caring hyung card and scoop the boy up and make him feel better as he buried his dick inside Sungjong's tight hole. His personal favorite to think about though, was if Sungjong was being nice and pure, and obedient, just like a maknae should be. God did that get Sunggyu going, because it was then so easy for Sunggyu to stroke his cock in bed at night, thinking about how satisfying it'd be to pin his maknae down and use him, to taint Sungjong's innocence by spreading him open and fucking him until Sunggyu shot a hot, thick, and oozing load inside of him. Sunggyu had to bite down on his unoccupied fist on many occasion in bed at night as he thought about how Sungjong's soft and lithe body would arch into his own, thinking about the pretty moans Sungjong would release which would always result in Sunggyu spilling his cum over his own fist and onto his bare stomach all whilst wishing it was finding a home inside of Sungjong instead. 

With all the time Sunggyu spent thinking about his maknae and his cum entering inside said maknae, you'd think he would have devoted even a fraction of that to figuring out what this meant for his sexuality, well, if you did, you'd be wrong. Instead, any free time that wasn't spent practicing, performing, recording, sleeping, or beating off thinking about the maknae, was spent around Sungjong, trying to touch or see parts of him that would add to Sunggyu's mental portfolio for jerking off. His favorite method was barging into the bathroom while Sungjong was showering and yanking open the door to tell the young boy to hurry up and finish so he could shower next. Depending on how quiet he could be upon entering the bathroom would then determine how much Sunggyu would see, and no matter if it was just a flushed and panicked, and VERY naked Sungjong quickly reaching down to cover his dick, or an unaware Sungjong with his big bubble butt facing Sunggyu until he turned around and screamed at Sunggyu to leave, well, anything and everything in between worked for Sunggyu.

Eventually it seemed like Sungjong caught on to Sunggyu's tactics (Sunggyu thinks it's because he maybe stared a little too long and a little too obviously at naked and wet Sungjong one too many times) and if Sungjong just so happened to get naked and step into the shower that an also naked Sunggyu was taking in the middle of the night after a long day's schedule, well the other members didn't have to know. The other members certainly didn't have to know that after sinking down to his knees, Sungjong may or may not have made Sunggyu have the most intense orgasm since their debut with just his mouth. And for sure, the other members didn't have to know that until the dating ban was lifted well into their career as a group (and even after it was, every now and then at least) that Sungjong was more the willing to let Sunggyu fuck him senseless in the shower at least once a week, oh yeah, they didn't have to know, didn't have to know at all.


End file.
